Secret Savior
by Victory's Assassin
Summary: an italian immigrant moves to the munks town but brings a gang with him. Ezio plans revenge on those who killed his family, but when they turn to the chipmunks can he save them? a story of vengance and pain. a little assassins creed reference. OC mainly
1. preveiw

Ok, this is just to see what you think of the idea, my idea is; an OC(outside character) who is in the same grade as the munks saves their lives but they have no idea that it was him, and they try to figure out who saved them. meanwhile a secret gang plans on killing the chipmunks and chipettes so they will be recognized and feared. But the OC knows about it and stops their attempts. But they finally kidnap one of the munks and the OC tries to save him/her. That's all im saying but I want your opinion on it. I know a lot of people don't like OC's being a big part of the story. I know I only like one so far "what she wanted" but review and tell me if you like it or want me to add something, or if I shouldn't even bother.


	2. Ezio

_**Ok, here's the first chapter. Its just introducing the OC so nothing too exciting, but it will get better as the story and chapters progress. And I'm a gamer so I'm using one of my favorite characters that fits the slot. And the POV's change from Alvin's to Ezios throughout.**_

**Chapter 1: Ezio**

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Tobiason announced. She was the kind of person that talks to people like there little kids. "I have a surprise for you! We have a new student today! His name is Ezio Auiditore Forenzo, he's from Italy. The class muttered a small 'hi' to the newcomer. "Ezio I'll give you the seat behind Alvin, he's the chipmunk in the red" Tobiason pointed to the red-clad chipmunk and walked to her desk. Ezio made his way to his seat looking around nervously and fidgeting with a silver ring on his right index finger.

Alvin watched the new student wondering why he was so nervous. _Its probly because he doesn't know anyone, he_ thought. He never felt like that, he was always swarmed by fans from the first minute he got there.

Ezio got to his seat and pulled out a pencil and a notebook. His eyes were locked on the teacher as she started talking about synonyms. The pencil in his hand glided across the paper without him looking as he listened to the lecture.

As class came to an end everyone started packing up and the last couple of minutes was theirs to talk. None of Alvin's brothers or any of the Chipettes were in the class so Alvin had nobody to talk to. He decided to talk to the new guy so he would have something to do even though he knew he wouldn't much out of him.

As Ezio was secretly texting under the desk he noticed Alvin had turned to him. He glanced up and looked at the chipmunk. "So you're from Italy huh?" Alvin asked trying to be nice.

"Yeah, Florence to be exact" Ezio replied nervously.

"What's it like there?" Alvin asked looking at the clock. He hated small talk but it was better than nothing.

"It's nice, a lot of crime though, that's why I moved." he replied. He was starting to get more comfortable but something was clogging his mind.

"That sucks" the red hooded munk said as the bell rang. "See ya later" he called out wile picking up his backpack. But as he walked behind Ezio, Alvin saw that his back had a short diagonal object on the right side and looked like he could easily reach it. he thought about asking but let it go.

Ezio pondered the thought of what he was hiding was wrong, but it was for his own protection. Yet it was also illegal. He can't let what happened in Florence to happen again. He can't let innocent people die because of what he did. On the trip here he made a vow, of what he is, and who he is.

He can remember the vow he made like it was yesterday, every word, every letter.

_I will seek vengeance upon those who have betrayed my family,_

_And uncover a conspiracy stronger than I could have imagined._

_I am Ezio Auditore De Forenzo_

_I am an assassin. _

_**A/N; sorry, I didn't expect to have some assassins creed reference here, but I figured it would be a lot better than my original OC idea. This chapter is slow but only because it's introducing Ezio. Please review!!!**_


	3. A night to remember

A/N; I just want to make some notes for this chapter; a clip/mag is the thing that holds bullets for a gun, tiger stripes is a paint job where the gun has a tiger-like paint job (in this case instead of black stripes and orange background its silver stripes and black background), an extended mag is a clip that is twice the normal length for double capacity. Sorry for the weird talk but that's how I'm going to do it.

Chapter 2: a night to remember

It was a cold breezy night when the 6 furry chipmunks were out on a walk. It was Saturday so they had the night to do whatever they wanted. They didn't worry about people taking them because of their small community, everybody knew everybody. But this night was a dark, dry, and silent night. There were no barking dogs, no sounds of cars passing, and half the street lights were out. That made Simon, Jeanette, and Theodore uneasy about being out, but the others assured them it will be alright.

"Guys this is dangerous! Dave doesn't even know that were out!" Simon ranted, he didn't like the fact that only Jeanette was listening to him, the others were to busy with their counterparts.

"Jeez, shut the hell up Simon, I'm tired of listening to you running your mouth!" Alvin growled. Brittany glared at him.

"You don't have to be so rude Alvin" Brittany snapped. Alvin's ears dropped a little, he hated being yelled at.

"Okay okay, sorry Si" Alvin sighed.

"K" the blue-clad chipmunk scoffed.

"Simon I'm apologizing here!"

"I don't care"

The two continued to bicker for thirty minutes, but finally died down.

Earlier that day; 3:38 PM

"Anyone got any ideas?" a man in his early twenties asked. There were 8 other men in the room, they all looked about his age and were about the same height except for two of them.

"We could rob a bank or a store" a smaller man exclaimed.

"No, no. that wont work Bezz, that happens to much, we need to be set apart" the first man said to the guy named 'Bezz'.

"Johnny, Hick, Gorg, Stref, you guys are smart you got any ideas?" Bezz asked to four men between him and the first man.

They all let out a small no. "When can we get our guy? I want to taste his blood and use his skin as toilet paper" a devilish voice said, it emanated from Stref's mouth.

"not yet, we have to be known first, everyone must know that Leanardo and his gang, the Crypta Costode Tutore, will kill anyone who stands in our way" the man called Leanardo exclaimed.

Stref let out a small growl and leaned back in his seat. The poor lighting in the room limited sight so they had to lean forward to be seen. Gorg turned on a radio that was beside him. He started searching for his favorite station but he went to a station playing "I gotta feeling" by the chipmunks and chipettes. As Gorg tried to change the station the knob jammed and wouldn't move. "God damnit! I can't take this s**t!" he started hitting the radio in frustration.

"Wait" leanardo said. After a few seconds a small evil smile formed on his face.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Gorg yelled

Leanardo looked at Gorg and said, "Were going to kill one of them"

"One of who?" Gorg questioned.

"One of those chipmunks" he said simply.

Soon a smile was plastered on everyone's face. They liked that idea, which will get them recognized. "Then we will finish what we started and kill that Ezio" leanardo said laughing an evil laugh.

Back to the chipmunks.

Simon and Jeanette were holding hands as well as Theodore and Eleanor. Alvin and Brittany were just walking next to each other ahead of the others. They were talking about how they hated when their siblings followed them, like now.

As they were walking they saw a guy in a black coat and black baggy jeans. His hood was up and an iPod was on his lap with headphones connected to it. They couldn't see his face at all. As they were coming up on him Alvin and Brittany fell back closer to the others. "That guys creeping me out" Brittany whispered to Alvin. Alvin nodded in agreement.

As they passed the hooded loner Alvin could feel the guy's eyes on them. A chill went down his spine and Brittany grabbed his hand. That move shocked him a little but he liked it.

They kept walking until they came up on another bench. All of them sat down and started talking about that guy they passed. "I wonder why he's out here alone" Eleanor said caringly.

"I don't care why, that guy creepy. I felt like he was watching us!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Well maybe he doesn't have a place to go" Simon pointed out.

"Yeah, sure, a homeless guy with an IPod, what's next? A horse with a mansion?" Alvin said sarcastically. Simon punched Alvin in the arm, he hated when Alvin did that in front of Jeanette. Brittany giggled at Alvin's joke and held onto his hand.

The gang

"Myder, you there?" Johnny asked into a headset. He was hiding behind a bush in the same park the chipmunks/ettes were at.

Only static could be heard, then a mans voice said "yeah, there's some guy about thirty feet away, he might be a problem"

"The guys listening to an iPod, he won't hear a thing so let's stay in the dark" Johnny stated into the microphone.

"Alright, this better work" is all Johnny heard before it cut out. _Damn, batteries are dead_, he thought to himself. He took off the headset and put a black skiing mask over his head. Johnny made the adjustments so it was comfortable. When he was happy with it he pulled out a pistol and a clip. The clip slid in with no problem. John turned on the safety and pulled a small but thick metal tube and twisted it onto the muzzle of the gun.

Johnny looked at his watch, 9:30. It was time.

The chipmunks. 

Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Simon were all talking while Alvin and Brittany held hands and gazed at the stars. "Britt?" Alvin asked, wondering if she was awake.

"Mhmm" Brittany replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" she said curious of what it was.

"Do you, umm, have feelings for me?"

"Well, I don't know, I haven't thought about it"

Brittany could see disappointment in Alvin's eyes. "Do you have feelings for me?" she asked hoping she could make him feel better.

"Well, um……. Ya" he said in a small voice.

Brittany let go of Alvin's hand and kissed him on the cheek. Then she rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

Alvin ran his fingers through Brittany's auburn hair, he loved her hair, and it was always so soft like silk.

Wile they both savored that moment Alvin heard soft footsteps on the grass in front of him. He looked over to his siblings and they were happily chatting with Jeanette and Eleanor. Alvin looked back out to where he heard the footsteps. He squinted to try to see but the light was in his eyes. He saw two faint figures standing before him. Alvin gulped and whispered to Brittany about what he saw. She struggled to see, but before she saw anything she heard to pairs of two clicks. Her eyes widened, _oh my god, guns!_ She yelled in hr head. As she was about to tell Alvin two men walked up and pointed the guns at the chipmunks. Jeanette yelled but covered her mouth with her hands.

"Alright who wants to die!" Myder barked.

They all froze. They have never been so scared in their lives. Alvin thought about yelling to the loner to help, but he had headphones in, and besides, he was gone.

"Don't make me ask again!" Myder yelled. "What one should we kill Hick?" he asked into a headset.

He heard static then finally a 'Simon' came through. "Which one of you is Simon?" he yelled.

Simon cringed hearing the man say his name. Unfortunately Myder saw it and immediately pointed his gun at him. "Your going to die, and were going to be big" he laughed.

All 6 of the chipmunks closed their eyes. Brittany shoved her face into Alvin's chest not wanting to get hurt. Alvin hid his face in Brittany's hair and rubbed her back.

Just as Myder was about to pull the trigger, the eight of them hear two small pings behind them.

Alvin heard the crack of a bone and the tearing of flesh. He thought that they decided to kill Simon with a knife instead. After a few seconds he opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him. He saw a blade jetting out from Myders eye and another blade through Johnny's forehead. He looked to see who killed them and saw the loner. He had saved their lives. Alvin looked at the loners face, but saw a metal skull for his face and two glowing red eyes.

Soon they all were looking at the loner. The blades retracted and the bodies fell. The loner was started to say something but heard someone yelling "Hey, you!" then they heard gunshots. Alvin watched as the loner turned to the yeller then jerked his left shoulder back. _He got hit!_ He thought. But in a blur the loner pulled out a silver tiger striped gun with an extended mag and shot three times. The yeller yelped and fell to the ground.

Their savior put the gun away and glanced at the chipmunks. Theodore got the courage to say "thank you"

In return the loner just nodded, then looked at the bodies and started saying something in Italian. When he finished he started walking away.

"Wait!" Alvin yelled after him, "what's your name?!"

The loner stopped, glanced back and said "call me; giustizia e guidizio"

A/N; if you need help with the Italian just gogle word reference. sorry it was so long but i had alot of time on my hands. please reveiw! i think i might have messed up on some parts, sorry about that. i had fun writing this chapter. next chapter will be about what happened to Ezio back in italy. wow, this chapter is about 2,000 words, thats really, really going to add some stuff to make it excactly 2000 words so sorry but i think its cool that its that long. Im almost there, just 30 more words. Sorry if you dont like this chapter though, im trying my hardest. If you have any suggestions for future chapters im open to ideas. please click the little green buton below and tell me what you think! This is the last eight words i need.


	4. the truth

A/N; Victory helped me decide, yay! I'm not completely sure on what to say so I'm kind of iffy, but I'll try to make this as long as possible! Read and review!

Chapter 4: the truth

The next day everybody was still traumatized about what happened. Simon, Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette stayed home from school, but Theodore and Eleanor decided to go to school because in cooking they are making a delicious dish. "At least you can pull yourself together" Simon commented to Theodore before he left for school.

"I can't possibly miss cooking Simon! I have to!" Theo said in a part excited/part unsure voice.

"Well, ok" Simon replied nervously. He was unsure if those men had other people out to get them.

"Ok. Bye Simon, Alvin, Dave! See you after school!" Theodore called out. He was trying to be strong but he was still afraid that more people will try to kill him. Yet he decided to go anyway with Ellie anyways.

As Theodore made his way to the Chipette's house to pick up Ellie he noticed Ezio walking about 30 feet in front of him on the other side of the street. He wanted to catch up to him. He wanted to be Ezio's friend but he would pass Eleanor's house so he decided against it.

He walked up to Miss Miller's house and rang the doorbell and waited for five seconds before the door opened. "Hi Theo" Jeanette said in a sleepy voice.

"Hi! Is Ellie ready?" Theodore asked in a happy tone. The tired Jeanette just nodded and left the door cracked to go get her sister. A minute later a green-clad Chippete came to the door and smiled happily. They just stood there looking into each others eyes. But then Brittany broke their trance "Guys your going to be late!" she exclaimed.

"Ok!" the two at the door chimed. They then ran off closing the door behind them. As they ran they started running out of breath so they slowed down to a walk. "Theodore?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Umm... are you scared because of last night?" the little Chipette asked.

"Ya, a little. How can I not be? We almost died! But I wonder who saved us" he said with a shaky voice.

"And what was he wearing? His face looked like a skull!" Eleanor added shaking at the image.

"I don't know, but Simon did some research on what he said. Remember when he said to call him 'giustizia e giudizio'? Well it took a while but we found out that it means 'justice and judgment' in Italian" Theodore explained it like it was out-of-this-world. Eleanor just looked at him questionably thinking about what he said. The two walked in silence.

When they were passing a drug store they heard someone yell their names. The two looked at each other curiously. They looked back and saw Brittany running after them. When she caught up she was breathing heavily and supporting herself with her hands on her knees. "I remembered I had a………. exam" she said between breaths. Theodore and Eleanor knew she just wanted to be with her boyfriend, Alex.

"Ok" they replied doubtingly. Brittany glared at the two for a second then stood up straight and kept walking. Eleanor just rolled her eyes and followed he sister. It didn't take long to reach the school, but they got there two minutes before the bell. "Close call" Brittany said under her breath. She had her first, second, fourth and sixth periods with Alex. He glanced back at her and shot her a smile; she smiled back and mouthed 'I love you'. He mouthed back 'I love you too' and gave her one last smile before looking back at the teacher. _God I love him_, Brittany thought to herself.

Halfway into class she started to daydream about Alex. He was sitting in an open field. The sun was full and bright with no clouds in sight. Tall flowers surrounded him and close by was a tree with its fall leaves on its branches. The sun was gleaming off his face; he smiled and showed his perfect, white teeth. He picked up a guitar and started playing a song. But when he started singing she heard Alvin's voice. But it wasn't the words to any song she knew, actually, it wasn't a song at all.

"BRITTANY" Alvin said nearly yelling trying to break her from her trance. She blinked and looked around, then at Alvin. He shot up an eyebrow and quietly said "remember what happened last time?" she did, last time she got caught daydreaming she got detention. She looked forward trying to concentrate.

For the rest of the day she couldn't help but think of the night before. She was almost positive it was a dream. But it seemed so real. She thought about the gun pointing at Simon and how all she could do was bury her face into Alvin's chest and cry. She also thought about the guy that saved them and the mask he wore. _Why would he wear a mask_, she asked herself. As she was thinking about last night, or the dream, or whatever it was, she heard a familiar voice, but she couldn't distinguish it. "I'm sorry Ezio, what was that?" the teacher asked politely.

"The answer is 24" Ezio said again with a slight Italian accent.

"Right!" Miss Strake replied excitedly.

Brittany's eyes widened as a though entered her mind. _They sound almost exact! I wonder..._ she was beginning to think that he some how was their savior. She discarded the thought thinking it was impossible. "Alright class, I'm going to give you a partner for the practice work!" the teacher said with excitement. After giving almost everyone a partner she turned to Brittany. "hmmmm, I'll give you…….. Ezio! He's new and you guys will be great friends!" Brittany looked at Alex and he gave her a worried look. She smiled as if to say 'its ok' then blew him a kiss. He gladly accepted the kiss with a smile, then turned to his partner.

She let out a sigh and grabbed her paper and a pencil and walked over to Ezio. Ezio was texting again and apparently didn't notice that the teacher gave him a partner. She hopped up on his desk making him jump a little. He didn't see that coming. His eyes widened a little when he saw who it was, but then quietly said "Hi".

"Hey!" she said in a nice tone.

"Sooooooooo?" he said in a confused tone, she realized he hadn't been paying attention at all.

"I'm your partner, we have to do this" she said holding up the paper.

"Ohhhhhhhh" he said punching himself mentally. _Great, now she probably thinks you're an idiot_! He said in his mind. "Sorry" he quietly said.

She looked at him and said "its ok, I barely pay attention too!" she said giggling. He laughed at her comment as well. She was actually starting to like him, he was nice, handsome, and didn't pay attention just like her. He was feeling the same exact way towards her. But they put those feelings to the side and started working. Ezio started zipping through the problems and was done in five minutes. Brittany looked at him in awe; she didn't expect him to be so smart. "Are you sure those are right?" she asked skeptically.

"He looked at her with a slight smile "maybe" he replied, he was obviously toying with her. She gave him a fake glare, then smiled. She copied the problems and put the pencil down.

"You're done already?" the teacher lady asked.

"Yep" Brittany replied with pride.

"Well ok, you can talk for the rest of the period"

"Ok, thank you" she replied happily. She looked at Ezio who was texting again. _He's opening up a little_, she thought. She noticed he was usually quiet and didn't talk much, but now he's laughing and smiling. She like the though of him being comfortable with her. And to tell the truth, she was getting comfortable with him too. "So" she said smiling, "are you from Italy?" he looked up at her and smiled.

"Good guess, yes I am" he replied.

"Why did you move here? I thought Italy was beautiful" she asked in a questioning tone. His smile faded and he looked down.

"Well," he started, "there were some... complications in Florence, I couldn't stay so I moved" he replied, voice trembling slightly. Brittany noticed this and a wave of guilt passed over her.

"I'm sorry' she said looking at the ground that happened to be the desk.

He smiled again and said with a sweet tone "Don't worry about it" she saw his smiled and smiled back. Yet she couldn't stop noticing how he kept saying 'I' as if he was saying just him. She couldn't help but wonder if he was by himself, the way he was talking made it sure seem like it.

Brittany glanced at the clock, _15 minutes_, she thought. The two continued to talk and made the time fly by. Before they knew it they were heading to their last period of the day which they happen to have together. They took their seats right when they entered the classroom. "Okay students" Mr. Crawford announced "You will be changing seats today" Brittany frowned and looked at her boyfriend who sat next to her.

"I don't want to move" she said to him in a sad voice.

"Don't worry babe, we have three other periods to sit next to each other" he replied in a comforting tone. She smiled at him and moved to her new seat when her name was called. The last name called was Ezio's, and he happened to sit next to Brittany. "At least it's someone I know" he said under his breath. He smiled at her and sat down. The two happened to sit in the back so it was fairly easy to talk without being caught. "So where do you live?" Brittany asked to her newfound friend.

"Oh, um, I don't know the address or anything" he responded obviously hiding something. Brittany noticed a sad look on his face. She didn't like seeing him sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a caring voice.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" he said and smiled. He was faking the smile and she knew it.

"C'mon, tell me, I know something's wrong" she gave him a pleading look. He gave in and sighed.

"I…..I…. don't have a…. home..." he said the last words almost whispering. She gave him a look of shock, then of pity.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" she asked hoping he was kidding.

"No, I'm not. And I know what you're thinking, I have clean clothes and new stuff and a phone, to tell you the truth I have to steal these things. I don't want to but I didn't want anyone to know, people would laugh" he said to the shocked chipette. She saw that his eyes were tearing up. He wiped his eyes playing it off. "But don't worry about me, I'm fine" he said slightly smiling. He didn't want her to worry about him. He didn't even know why he told her. He felt safe talking to her.

"What about your family?" she asked.

"There……. Dead" he stated hesitantly. Before he could go on the bell rang.

"Meet me at the park, please" Brittany asked pleadingly. He nodded yes and gathered his things.

**THE PARK**

Ezio sat on a bench waiting for Brittany. He thought about what happened that day, and he couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that he grew feelings for the little chipette. Even though she's a chipmunk he still liked her. She was thoughtful, caring, and overall nice. _She actually cares about me, that's the first person since, that day. _He pushed the thought out of his mind, he didn't like thinking about it. He also noticed that he almost spilled everything to her, but he couldn't help it, he felt so secure with her. While he was lost in thought a sudden and familiar voice called to him. He looked over and saw the beautiful chipette on the bench right next to him. He smiled "hey" he said in an exaggerated cool tone.

She giggled, but then looked down. "Ok, so I didn't hear what you said after my last question. What did you say?" she looked at him with a sad face, he couldn't help but feel sad as well.

"I said that they" he gulped "are… dead" the last words were nearly inaudible. Her eyes widened and she walked to him and gave him a hug, he returned it and lost control of his emotions. He started to cry, he couldn't stop, and he didn't want to. He cried in her arms for a good 10 minutes, then pulled together and broke from the embrace. "They were killed by a gang. An evil gang called 'Crypta Costode Tutore' or the crypt keeper guardians, my brother made them angry. He bought heroine from them but didn't pay the full price. They tried to catch him but he ran away. They swore that they would kill our family. Every single person. And now I'm all that's left" he began crying again, but not as bad as the first time. "I have to protect myself, they came here after me. They found me in this city and tried to kill me, but I managed to get away. I killed three last night and..." he stopped immediately when he realized what he just said. Brittany took s step back to look in his eyes.

"w-what d-d-did you just s-say?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Ezio had the expression on his that just said 'oh fuck'. "Nothing!" he blurted, then got up and ran _off. Oh my god_! He thought, _I told her! Damnit! I can't believe this. Nobody was supposed to know! _He started beating himself mentally. He couldn't let anyone know, but now someone does. He has to leave, but now the Crypta Costode Tutore is after her and her friends and sisters. He was torn; he didn't know what to do.

Brittany sat in shock. _I was right! It was him_, she thought. She wanted to run after him, tell him its ok, but it was getting late and she needed to go home. She hesitantly got off the bench and walked home processing what had just happened.

Ezio stopped running when he rounded a corner into in ally where he kept his stuff. He sat down behind a dumpster. He loved Brittany, that's all he could say, not just feelings, _love_. And he just told her everything, even that he saved them and killed those people. The assassin code said that nobody was to know his identity and what he does, if that is broken, the person must be silenced, for good. But he couldn't kill Brittany, he loved her. Fuck the code, I brought them into this, I can't just leave them! I owe them something, and the least I can do is protect them. I'm no longer just an assassin; I'm a guardian to them. Even if it kills me...

A/N; holy shit! That took forever, and if you're wondering, yes, I did mean to say teacher lady lol. I didn't expect this to be emotional, it just kind of ended up that way, sorry, but please review! The pretty green button at the bottom is calling your name!


	5. Ezio pt 2

_**A/N; I know I have been updating quickly, but I have A LOT of time. I literally have nothing to do but read fanfics, talk to victory, and eat funyuns, lol. But this chapter will kinda just explain Ezios lifestyle, him being homeless and all. It's mainly in Ezio's POV too. Well R&R!**_

Chapter 5; Ezio pt. 2

In an ally behind an abandoned store, Ezio sat, staring at a torn picture. The picture was of his old family. Sitting on the porch of their house with smiles on their faces. His brother, Mercutio, was burnt out of the picture. Mercutio was always his favorite brother, he always made him laugh. Mercutio's crazy antics always made everyone laugh except Lucinda, his mom. She got so mad. The memories of him and his family always comforted him. They are the reason he keeps going. He wanted to get the people who killed his family. Right in front of him. Back then he couldn't do anything, but, watch.

He suppressed the memories and put the picture back in a bag. He slowly got up and started stretching. Something slowly crept into his mind. What he told Brittany. He regretted telling her that, her reaction made it worse. The look of surprise, shock, and what looked like fear, made him want to kill himself. He didn't want the secret to get out. Surely the police would be interested.

He tried not to think about it and started his daily routine. He folded his torn blankets and put them in old garbage bags. Then changed into a new pair of jeans he stole the week before. He didn't like to steal, but had to. The management didn't make it to hard either. Some parts of stores had no surveillance. That made it incredibly easy to steal. What made it hard was finding his size; he had incredibly long legs and a small waist.

He slipped a green 'monster' shirt and his shoes on. Ezio threw his pajamas in a bag with an old radio, and a jar of hair jell. His hair looked fairly nice so he decided to leave it. Gently he placed the bags in the dumpster and sprayed it with an old can of fabreze. Once he was happy and everything he walked to the street. He walked to the front of the store and took off one of the boards that covered a window. It revealed a bike that looked fairly new. After a few tugs it was free from its position.

With a glance over each shoulder he placed the board back and mounted the bike. He rode down the street and onto the sidewalk as cars began to appear. The tall, brown haired boy walked his bike across the street and rode a few blocks to a fred-meyer.

Ezio's POV:

I saw a cop walk into the store and cursed him. _I still got to do this_, he thought, _I have to._ And with that I parked the bike onto a rack and chained it up. I straightened my jacket and walked to the doors. They slid open with a slight hum. My heart quickened when I saw the cops holstered gun. I knew I wasn't going to get caught, but the memory of being hit two nights before lingered in his mind. Luckily he had armor.

After a minute of looking I found my objective, a bag of Doritos. I have been eating mostly junk food mainly because it's easier to steal. I glanced over my shoulders and saw a man looking at the candy with his child. _Come on, choose and leave_, I told them silently in my mind. Finally they leave and I grasped the bag. I slide it under my coat making sure it was positioned so it looked natural. Once it looks right I went down the isle and appeared near the registers. The cop was still talking to the manager near the doors so I decided to make a distraction.

I made my way to the isle that had the hunting section. Nobody was there so I had a little time. I made a flash bang with phosphorous from matches, some shotgun shells, and a lighter. I walked to the houswares section and tied a string to a jug of detergent and to the lighter. Then placed the lighter next to the flash bang. Once the jug is pulled it will ignite the lighter and set off the makeshift FB.

I left the section and waited in the electronics. After 10 minutes the flash bang went off and created chaos. People ran out but the cop and manager went to the source. The electronics section was soon cleared of everybody. I found my chance and got three cards of 2000 pre-paid minutes for my phone. "This will last me a month" I said to myself. I 'paid' for them, ran out, grabbed my bike and rode off.

I arrived at my ally and dropped off my prizes. By this time it was about 4 o'clock. I grabbed a bag of change and headed to the arcade. After about two hours of playing I stopped.

"Ezio?" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned around to meet the eyes of her. Brittany.

"Err...um… hi" I managed to say.

"How come you ran away yesterday?" she asked curiously.

"Ummm… I don't know. Sorry I have to go" I replied quickly and walked to the door. I heard her call out to me but ignored her.

The time was 6:47. I became hungry and took a couple hamburgers from an am pm. They tasted weird but its food. I felt bad for the way I treated Brittany, but I was still nervous about how she felt about what I told her. _I hope she doesn't hate me. How can she not! I killed three people right in front of her! But I did do it to save her, but still. _I couldn't convince myself that everything would be ok. I wanted it to be, I love her, and I think she loves me. I can only hope…

A/N; sorry for the short chapter but I wanted you to know about Ezios lifestyle. I also have a feeling I will update tonight again, but I'm not sure. Please review!! They mean everything to me!


	6. the vengance grows

A/N; I have been having some writers block for this chapter. Ive been so bored! So I might as well use my time listening to music and updating. Read and review!!!

Chapter 6: the vengeance grows

"Brittany? Brittany! BRITTANY!!!"

Brittany broke from her trace by Alvin. She shot him a glare and continued drinking her smoothie. The 6 chipmunks were at a jamba juice. It was also spring break so they were free for a week. Everyone was excited sense it was only Saturday.

"Do you guys remember that night we were at the park?" Simon asked. The six havnt talked about it at all and its been eating at Simon. The others all looked at him withsuprise.

"Y-you mean that w-was r-r-real?" Theodore spoke up. Simon just nodded. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Looking down the barrel of that gun, its hard to forget almost dying.

"who would want to kill us!?" Alvin yelled to the rest.

'I don't know Alvin, but whoever wants us dead almost got his wish" Simon responded flatly. They began looking at each other in wonder, but Brittany avoided everyone's looks. Theodore looked at Brittany, he couldn't help but wonder what is making her like that.

"What's wrong Brittany?" he asked.

Brittany looked up at him and responded, "oh, nothing Theo" she faked a smile but it didn't convince him. He shoot a glare at Alvin saying 'do something'. Alvin got the message and turned to her.

"Come on Britt, what's wrong?" he said in a caring tone. She looked up at him still looking sad.

"well… its just Ezio. We were talking in the park and he said something and ran away" she told him. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought he did it because of her. Alvin saw the tear and wiped it away. He hated seeing Brittany like this. It happened after all her boyfriends cheated on her and dumped her.

"Ezio?" Eleanor asked, "the new guy?" Brittany looked at her sister and nodded. "why were you talking to him?"

"well at first we were partnered up in class" she started, "we started to talk and we became friends. But in 6th period he said some things that made me feel sorry for him" she sighed and remember when he told her that he was alone and lived on the streets. "We were about to talk about it but the bell rang, so I told him to meet me at the park" the others looked at her very interested.

"sooo…?" Alvin asked waiting for her to finish.

"Well he said something, looked at me, and ran away" she responded sadly. Her eyes widened when she remembered what he said. He's _the one that saved us! How could I have forgotten?_ She looked at the others who noticed the realization. "Guys, you won't believe this…"

_**Somewhere in L.A.**_

"How the hell did we FAIL?!" leanardo screamed. The others looked around nervously, they knew when leanardo screamed like that, it meant he was ready to tear someone's head off. Gorg really wanted him to calm down.

"We can try again tonight" he stated, "Stref, Werd, Hick, and myself will get them, ok?" Gorg looked at his boss for his approval.

"Ok. Don't fail. Or else." Leanardo said coldly then walked out of the room. The others waited until he was out of earshot.

"Great, just throw me under the bus like that Gorg" Hick commented giving Gorg thumbs up. In turn he flipped him off.

"So how are we going to do this?" Stref asked.

"We will just follow them, and when the time is right, we'll pounce" Gorg replied flatly. Stref nodded and grabbed his trenchcoat that was on a chair. In the pocket there was the form of a small pistol. He pulled it out and checked the clip. Seeing It was full he slapped it back into the handle of the gun. _Finally,_ he thought, _I get to kill them. then we can get back to Ezio_. He slid the gun back into the pocket and headed out the door. Gorg sighed and looked at Werd. He looked back and signaled for them to leave. They both got up and headed out the door.

_**At the Seville residence**_

Alvin got to the top of the staircase and looked back. He saw Simon looking up him.

"This isn't funny, Alvin" he stated harshly.

Alvin grinned, "not to you" he said and ran down the hall into his room. Simon just stared at the spot Alvin was a few moments ago. But gave up and went to watch tv.

Alvin got into his room and threw Simons book onto his bed. _He'll get it_, he thought. He made his way over to his computer and turned it on. After a few minutes he was on facebook looking at pictures. He saw a picture of Brittany and Alex and clenched his fist. He hated Alex. Brittany never stoped talking about him; it was like she wanted him to be jealous. And the truth was is that he is. He liked, no, loved Brittany. But she seems happy with Alex.

As Alvin was lost in thought Simon entered the room. As he was about to leave he saw his brother staring at the picture "Are you alright Alvin?" he asked concerned for him.

"Yeah Si" he responded with a sigh. Simon walked out giving Alvin a concerned look. Alvins thoughts turned from Alex to what Brittany told them earlier that day. She said that Ezio saved them and had no home. At first nobody believed it. Ezio didn't look like the person who lived on the streets, or who can kill someone either. But the look on her face convinced everyone.

_**Miller house the next day**_

Brittany was doing her hair when her phone rang. She looked and saw that it was Alex. She smiled and answered "hey handsome" she said in a seductive voice.

"hey babe, you wanna go to the movies today?" he asked hopingly.

"Of course!"

"How about 12?"

"Perfect!" with that he hung up. She was excited, they haven't went on a date in a long time. It will be good for them.

Brittany took two hours to get ready. She had to change, brush her hair and teeth, and take a shower. By the time she got done the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she shouted to the rest of the family. She walked to the door and opened it. A smile was planted on her face instantly at the sight of Alex.

"Hey beautiful" he coolly said.

"Hey" she replied grasping his hand. They started walking to the movie theatre. It was further into the city so they had a long walk. Brittany was happy to be finally going on a date with her boyfriend. She always loved being with him. Yet something was off about him today, she couldn't put her finger on it though. They were walking past an abandoned when Alex stopped walking and let go of Brittany's hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked at her and said, "Why were you at the park with that new guy?". By his tone she could tell that he was annoyed.

"He wanted to talk about something" she replied.

"You like him, don't you?" he stated flatly. She just looked at him.

"No! where did you get that idea?"

"Tell me the truth Brittany! I know you! Whenever you say 'we talked' or 'he wanted to talk about something' that means you were tonguing the guy!" he was now furious, his fists were white from clenching to hard.

"I didn't Alex! I swear" I wouldn't do th-" she was interrupted by him punching her in the face knocking her down. She held her cheek that he hit.

"What the hell was that for!" she yelled. He didn't respond, he just hit her again as she tried to stand back up. This time she stared to cry. The pain was making her cheek throb. He pulled back his leg to kick her and she closed her eyes and blocked the world out. But the kick never came. She still held her eyes closed just in case. She finally opened her eyes to see her boyfriend fighting someone in a black hoodie. She instantly recognized the person. Ezio. He wore the same coat the day he ran off.

Alex had a black eye from Ezio punching him. But Ezio had no scratches on him. Alex swung at Ezios head but he ducked and uppercutted, knocking him out. Alex's limp body twitched and then stayed still. Once he was sure the boyfriend wouldn't get up again Ezio ran to Brittany. "Are you ok?" he asked in a caring tone.

"No! He hit me! Twice!" she explained through tears. He sat down next to her and held her in his arms. When she started to calm down he took her to his ally and used his first aid kit to tend to her wounds.

"Thank you" she said with a smile and gave him a hug. He returned the hug happily.

"You should get home, its getting late and your mom might get worried" he said holding his hand out to help her up.

"Ok" the chipette replied grabbing his hand. The walk to Miss Millers house was quiet. He did giver her a folded up piece of paper, but she didn't look at it, just put it in her pocket. Nether wanted talk in fear of bringing up the past or when Ezio ran off. As they came up to Miss Millers house Brittany thanked him, hugged him, and approached the door. But something she thought of stopped her. She remembered that Ezio had no home.

She looked over her shoulder to look at her savior. He stood at the curb waiting for cars to stop coming down the street so he could cross. As she was about to yell out to stop him Miss Miler opened the door and pulled her in the second she saw her injuries. "What happened dear?" she asked covering her mouth. She couldn't believe someone did that to her daughter.

"It was Alex. He got mad and punched me" she said softly.

"Well how did you get away?" the elder woman asked.

"This guy from school saved me. He knocked Alex out cold" she replied with a smirk. _He got what he deserved_, she thought.

"Well thank heavens! Does it still hurt?"

"No, its fine now, the guy took care of me"

"Alright dear" Miss Miller uncertainly replied, then walked into the kitchen. Brittany walked upstairs to her room. All she wanted was sleep. First she had to explain to her sisters what happened.

The next day at the park

"Are you almost here yet?......how much longer?........whatever" Alvin closed his phone and put it in his sweater pocket. "Brittany is so frustrating!" he whined to nobody in particular.

"How long did she say?" Simon asked, ignoring his brothers comment.

"She said five minutes" he replied flatly. The three brothers sat on a bench waiting for the chipettes. When they walked up the first thing that happened was that Brittany had to explain what happened to her cheek.

"That bastard!" Alvin screamed out. He was fumed. The only thing he wanted to do was beat Alex, but Ezio did it for him.

"Thank god Ezio was there to stop him" Simon said still worried for the pink-clad chipette. She nodded in return.

"So what do you guys want to do?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Lets get something to eat!" Theodore immediately replied. The others nodded in agreement. They too were hungry. The nearest restraunt was a McDonalds. So they went there.

The rest of the day was spent going to stores, food joints, and the arcade. But at every place they went they felt like someone was watching them and following them. they all agreed to just go to head to the pond for the rest of the night.

"its so beautiful watching the sun set" Jeanette cooed. She was resting her head on Simon's shoulder and holding his hand. Like their siblings the two were sitting on the grass, but Alvin and Brittany weren't cuddling like the other four.

"Britt?" Alvin asked looking at the girl next to him.

"mhmm" she replied.

"did you feel like we were being followed?"

"Like when?" she asked looking at him.

"The whole day, every place we went I felt like we were being watched. Did you?"

"Well a little, but I wasn't concerned about it so I just ignored it"

"That was a foolish choice Brittany" a deep, evil voice said. Everyone froze up. They were to scared to even look back.

"We have been following you. And it is to my understanding that you have grown fond of a certain person, do you know who it is?" the voice said. Brittany just shook her head slowly.

"Ezio. And he has grown fond of you. So we need you. If you come without causing issues we will let the others live" Brittany grabbed Alvin's arm and squeezed, she has never been so scared in her life. She felt a human hand grasp her and lift her up. All she could think of to do was scream, and she did. She screamed for help, but stopped when a gun was pointed at her face. The others jumped up, ready to fight. But when they turned around three guns were pointed at them. the four men laughed at them.

One of the men turned around to get the van but stoped dead in his tracks. "uh G-Gorg?" his shaky voice asked.

"What?" the man that picked held Brittany replied.

"L-l-look" is all he could manage to say. The tree other men turned to see what he was looking at. In a spot of moonlight stood a person with a white skull for a face. He was dressed in full body armor. He looked like a soldier going into battle. A gun was on his right thigh and another on his chest hanging by a strap. The eyes on his face was replaced with a gold visor with glowing red spots on each side. The three men pointed their guns at him.

"Put her down" he newcomer demanded. Brittany recognized it as Ezio.

"Haha, your foolishness amuses me. We are going to kill her, and now you" Gorg said. He didn't know that it was Ezio, but the chipmunks did. To everyone's surprise Ezio walked away into the darkness. Gorg laughed and started walking away with the other three following.

"Stref, is the cage ready?" he asked the man on his right. Before Stref could reply a hand covered his mouth. He took out his gun to fight back. A small ping was herd and the tip of a blade jetted out of his chest. With one last muffled scream he died. The other two men jumped in fro not Gorg and pulled out guns. The horrific sight they saw almost made them puke.

The blade in Stref's chest disappeared and his body fell. Ezio was standing there staring at the men.

"KILL HIM!" Gorg screamed. Almost immediately the two men opened fire and unloaded the clips into Ezio's chest. Ezio jerked back slightly with each hit, his armor taking the damage. When the men were done they dropped their guns in shock. He was still standing. Without warning Ezio bolted to the nearest victim, Hick. He landed two hard punches to Hick's face and stomach. He fell to the ground groaning in pain. Ezio then focused on Werd. The two wrist blades ejected with a 'ping'. Werd pilled out a combat knife and lunged for Ezio. The knife in Werd's hands was taken from him and thrown to the side. Ezio slashed his chest and kicked the back of his knee bringing him into a kneeling position. Without hesitation he cut Werd's neck, spewing blood all over his pant leg. After killing Werd, Ezio walked over to the still groaning Stref and curd stomped him, making death quick.

Happy with this scene, Ezio turned to face Gorg. But something he didn't anticipate happened. Gorg stuck the needle of a syringe into an un-armored part of Ezio's body; his neck. Immidiatly he blacked out.

"EZIO!" the 6 chipmunks cried in unison.

"Your coming with me, and you 5 arent going to do anything about it!" Gorg yelled pointing a gun at Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor. He then ran off into the darkness.

The five chipmunks stared at the four bodies on the ground, unable to comprehend what just happened. They were all broken from the trance when a body twitched. Five little heartd raced when they saw someone get up. But a sigh of relief when it was Ezio.

"are you o-okay?" Theodore managed to ask. Ezio looked at him and took off the mask. He took In a breath of fresh air and replied:

"No, he got away with Brittany. I promised myself I would protect her" a tear rolled down his cheek. "I……..l-love her" he added softly. 5 pairs of ears perked up when they heard that.

"Come on, lets get you guys home so we can explain to your caretakers what happened" he calmly said pulling himself together.

_**At the Seville house**_

Dave and Miss Milller were shocked when Ezio finished explaining what happened. The room went silent for five minutes before Miss Miller started to cry.

"Miss Miller?" Ezio asked softly.

"Y-yes dear?" she replied through tears.

"I will get her back, even if I die trying" he stated as he got up and head to the door.

"Promise me that you'll be safe?" Dave said to the person who almost died to save Brittany.

"I'll promise you that she will be safe, not me" and with that he left.

A/N; this was my first time making a fight so pleeaaaasssseeee tell me how I did with it. Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews are my life!!(not literally but almost!)


End file.
